The field of the disclosure relates generally to components having an internal passage defined therein, and more particularly to forming such components having internal passages lined with a catalyst material.
Some components require an internal passage to be defined therein, for example, in order to carry a flow of fluid. For example, but not by way of limitation, some components, such as components of combustion systems, include internal fuel-flow passages. In addition, at least some components having an internal passage defined therein are used in systems which require the fluid carried in the internal passage to be subjected to a catalyzed reaction. For example, but not by way of limitation, at least some such systems include reformers that convert, for example, methane or other relatively heavier fuels into syngas. However, in at least some such systems, the catalyzed reaction is required to occur in a separate dedicated component, such as a catalyst bed, increasing a size, manufacturing cost, and operating cost of the system.